AOTB:Rewas514
Timeline 1 = }} |-| Timeline 2 = }} '''Rewas514 '''is a character in Attack of the B-Team series. History Together with LnDProductions and Doublepulse, Rewas participates in Attack of the B-Team series with tons of mods in one mod pack with morphing powers after killing mobs. The Beginning At the start, the team couldn't really survive with constantly dying over and over again, due to hunger problems and mob spawning. While trying to build a temporary house in a cave, like they usually do, Rewas explored some of the world and found a bat. By killing a bat, Rewas gained an ability to morph into a bat, making it one the best travel morphs in the mod pack/series. Then he met up with LnD and Doublepulse and started to construct their new home. To the Moon LnD came up with an idea to build a rocket and fly to the moon. The team decided that Rewas will be the first personon moon. It took some episodes, but they officially built up a their first rocket. Before flying, Rewas took some obsidian so he could construct a portal on moon and connect it to Earth so the team could easily travel between two worlds. Rewas also took Shell storage, along with redstone block, to the moon so if something goes wrong, he could transfer his mind to his clone on Earth. After he arrived to the moon, Rewas failed to construct a portal a few times, so he returned to Earth via his clone and reunited with LnD and Doublepulse. He has seen how the original portal was constructed on Earth, so he again returned to his original body which was on the Moon and successfully built a portal there. There was a problem. He used the same dial code that was set on Earth, so after he returned to Earth via Portal on the moon, no one could travel back to the moon, causing the mission fail. LnD built another rocket and he went to the moon to fix the problem. Tropics Pina Colada is the source of travel to another world called Tropics. LnD, Doublepulse and Rewas drank Pina Colada and they were transported to that world. They discovered many new creatures and blocks in this new world. Together with Doublepulse, they decided to build a small base of operations in Tropics. Tiki Village After exploring the tropics more widely together with LnD, they discovered a Tiki Village, filled with Tiki people. Rewas decided to stay in Tiki Village a bit longer, not until he started to accustom in the village. After LnD's visit to Tiki Village, Rewas started to show strange signs of becoming a Tiki. LnD asked Rewas to bring Mahogany wood and later the latter did what the former asked. After a while, Rewas totally got accustomed to Tiki Village and forgot everything about LnD and Doublepulse. Rewas started to use his new weapon called Blow Gun to attack his former friends in order to protect Tiki Village. After his fight with LnD and Doublepulse, he slipped into the water and regained his memories. He returned back to his true home, the Headquarters Spin-offs DinoZoo Rewas appears in one of the Attack of the B-Team spin-off series called DinoZoo. Together with LnDProductions and Kreks, they will try to build a Zoo for Dinos. Abilities and Powers Morphing Like everyone else in B-Team World, Rewas has an ability to morph into his previously slained mobs/people. Rewas mostly morphs into a bat or a ghast for flying and faster travelling. He also uses ghast, imp and blaze to swim in the lava. *People **LnDProductions **Doublepulse *Hostile mobs **Zombie **Skeleton **Ghast **Blaze **Spiders ***Cave spider ***Small poisonous spider *Passive mobs **Various villagers **Tiki people **Dinosaurs **Pig **Sheep **Cow **Iron Golem **Squid **Bat Advanced Genetics After discovering how to make advanced genetics or "genes", LnD developed his, Rewas and Doublepulse's genes with super abilities. Those abilities are eating grass, more health, teleportation and zero damage from falling from any height. Although, if a person dies while having advanced genetics, the person loses all those genetics. Rewas is so far the only one who died and lost advanced genetics the most. Weapons Thorewas Hammer Rewas' first weapon in Attack of the B-Team was Thorewas Hammer. It's a powerful hammer that can destroy 3x3 blocks after one hit. After the accident in DinoZoo, Thorewas Hammer was lost a new and improved was made by LnDProductions called Throewas Hammer 2.0. The new hammer has the same functions and features. Blow Gun After he became Tiki, Rewas received a blow gun. The weapon is used to paralyze a person for a few seconds, making him moving his arms and legs while standing still. Blow gun was used by Rewas against LnDProductions and Doublepulse when the duo tried to retrieve Rewas back from Tiki village. Category:AOTB Players